ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Elmo
Could anyone please add a picture of Elmo Billings possibly from The Champeen? Anonymous 11:54 June 12, 2011 (UTC) * According to all the usual sources, Elmo Billings wasn't in The Champeen (or The Big Show), and my inclination is to remove those films from his pages. This picture is from Fire Fighters. Is Elmo one of these, on the left? I think I have a picture of him from A Pleasant Journey, but as the page reads that's a different character (from San Francisco), so shouldn't be used on the Elmo page. Rjh 05:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Elmo is the one by Richard B. Does anyone know who that boy in front of Richard B is? Anonymous 19:19 June 14, 2011 * Could be Jackie Condon who was that small at the time, but i'm not familar with the short. Thor2000 15:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) * Jackie Condon (as Roosie) is on the right. Richard Billings is the tallest. The guy between them is unidentified according to theluckycorner, based on the picture in the Maltin-Bann book. I'll get a solo picture of Elmo next. Rjh 05:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) * Great use of the picture for Elmo! I was thinking that someone could upload the corresponding shorts to each page. Anonymous 15:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) * Yes, the idea is to get a picture for each short and character, in fact, any page where it's reasonable to have a picture. Currently I'm trying to fill in pictures for the later shorts. * I'm not sure about The Big Show( I haven't seen that short), but I'm pretty sure he's in The Champeen. He's one of the boys waiting outside for the boxing match when Ernie tells them that Mickey and Jack are still training. Anonymous 11:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) * I seem to recall Elmo being listed on theluckycorner for both "The Big Show" and "The Champeen). some time ago (though back then he was listed as boy 002b). His name seems to have mysteriously vanished from both pages on theluckycorner. If I recall correctly, Elmo is one of the boys seen early on in the film watching the fight between Farina and Dorothy (he might be the one that tells Ernie to get new fighters), and is also seen later on in the film (probably in a crowd shot like somebody else mentioned). Mtw12055 23:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) * That picture of Elmo almost even looks like Spud Bailey. Anonymous 9:59 June 18, 2011 (UTC) * My copy of "The Champeen" is bad. Can you tell if one of the two in back is Elmo? I can't, and couldn't pick him out of a crowd shot. Rjh 04:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * Elmo is the one in between Farina and Dorothy while they're fighting. Rjh, you try going to youtube and look up excerpt from The Champeen. You can probably see him better on that video. It's easy to spot him. Anonymous 11:16, June 23, 2011(UTC) * If you mean the video that's 6:10 long, it doesn't show the Dorothy-Farina fight, but I can believe a boy seen at 0:25 on the left is Elmo. I'm pretty sure he's one who watches the real fight. But if that's true, why would he be removed from theluckycorner? I won't suggest removing his name from The Champeen, and I imagine you know where to find in in The Big Show. Also I think it's the other boy watching the kiddie fight who tells Sammy to get real fighters. Rjh 05:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC)